Blinded By The Snow
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Kagome's mother forces her to take a vacation from all the adventure of shard hunting for the last three years. Unfortunatly Kagome takes on more baggage then she expected. COMPLETED!
1. Listen To Your Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha tho I wish I did. Enjoy! Chapter 1  
The eighteen year old girl had just about completely destroyed her room. She would take a few things from her desk and toss them into the suitcase on her bed. She would then go to her closet and repeat the process of grad and toss. After searching for varies items and trying to put her room back into some kind of order, she looked over her two suitcases and sighed in contempment.  
"Now all I have to do is break the news to my friends. That stupid dog demon will be the hardest to get past. Maybe if I'm lucky he won't be there and the others can tell him. Ya right, he'll be there for sure, he can pick up my scent a mile away." The girl let out one more large sigh as she zipped up her overflowing suitcases.  
"Kagome.....!"  
The girl heard her mother hauler up from downstairs and answered quickly. "Yes, I'll be there in a sec." Kagome quickly left the room leaving her bags on her bed and her room still in slight disarray.  
"Yes mom, what do you need? I'm done packing and I just need to go tell my friends real quick." Kagome stated as she slowly inched her feet towards the door.  
"I thought you might need this," her mother handed her a big wad of money. "In case of an emergency or something." She smiled at her grown gaughter. Over the last couple of years, since Kagome had been going threw the well she had matured and grown into a beautiful young woman. She knew that searching for the shards on top of studing for school was stressing out her daughter, so she had suggested Kagome go up to her fathers old log cabin in Hokkaido to relax for winter break. No shards, no school, no demons, no worries. Kagome had been hesitant at first, but after some persuasion she gave in. Now all that was left was to get her to the train on time.  
"Well hurry up and tell your friends, so I can get you to the train station." She then ushered her daughter out the door towards the well house.  
"Uh....ok...be back in a minute." Kagome yelled back as she ran toward the well. ~******~  
Hearing the bedroom door shut, a silver haired dog boy climbed into the room and looked around at the chaos. He then noticed the two bundles on the bed, after examing the contents, the words he heard moments earlier sank in. "She's leaving! But where? And why? Well I'm gonna find out!" He emptied the contents from one of the suitcases and stuffed everything under the bed. Without another thought he climbed into the overly large case, using his claws, he managed to get it zipped back up. As he waited for Kagome to return he silently thought to himself. 'If she's going anywhere, she's not going to leave me behind. The stupid wench better not be going to see another guy.' The heat in the suitcase soon had him falling asleep. ~******~  
Kagome emerged from the well in the feudal era, and looked around. 'No Inuyasha? Good!' Glad that the half demon hadn't sensed her yet she ran toward Kaede's hut. When there were not distractions, it didn't take her as long to arrive at the hut. Kagome entered and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede sitting in the center of the room.  
They all looked up in surprise at seeing Kagome back so soon. Plus she wasn't sporting her usual hanyou shadow like she usually did when he brought her back from her time.  
"I take it Inuyasha is out searching for a lead on another shard?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Sango.  
"Thats what he said before storming out in one of his usual tantrums." Sango told her friend as she watched her fidget with her fingers that rested in her lap. "Kagome, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, it's just....well I'm gonna be gone for a week or two and I was worried how you all would take it. I'm going up to my fathers cabin to relax from studing and shard hunting." Kagome told them as she continued to fidget.  
"Thats a good idea Kagome, you deserve a break, and things are pretty quiet right now with Naraku in hiding." Miroku quickly assured her.  
"You should probably get going before that "not so jealous" dog boy shows up and tries to keep you here again. And don't worry if anything happens we can take care of it." Sango beamed a smile at her.  
"Uh ok, well see you guys in a couple of weeks, don't have too much fun without me, and Miroku, keep your hands to yourself!"  
Miroku crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip to pout. "Ah, Kagome your no fun."  
"Yes well, I mean it. Bye!" Kagome waved to her friends and sprinted back to the well, relieved that Inuyasha hadn't shown up, and yet disappointed and confussed.'Why hadn't he shown up like he always does, it just wasn't like him. He's probably out chasing his tail.' Kagome giggled to herself as the image of Inuyasha running in circles on all fours floated in her mind.  
Kagome stood staring into the well for a moment.'He's going to be really mad when he finds out. Real Mad! Oh well, I'll be miles away by then.' With that happy thought, Kagome lept into the well, toward her two week vacation that was book free, monster free, shard free, and Inuyasha free. ~******~ 


	2. So Much For R&R

Chapter 2  
An hour later, Kagome sat in her private cabin on the train. The ticket master had just left and she was alone. Relieved that she had actually managed to get away without Inuyasha showing up was a burden off her shoulders. Kagome leaned back against the seat and watched as the sceanery zoomed by in a blur. The clanking and motion of the train was beckoning her to sleep, which she wasn't about to argue with. Her eyelids had just shut when she heard a strange thumping sound. She slightly opened one eye to peer around the room. The cabin was empty except for her and her two suitcases that rested opposite her on the other bench. The sound was coming from one of her suitcases.  
The thumping continued along with some muffled "Keh's" and curses. Both of Kagome's eyes shot open and she went pale as a sheet, as she stared at the cases. Reluctantly she took out the key to the zipper lock and unlocked the noisy case. A few seconds later she was standing face to face, and eye to eye with a very frustrated dog-youkai.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome glared at him as he climbed out of the suitcase and proceeded to stretch.  
"Keh, your the one that left without saying anything to me!" He pointed his finger at her and shook his hands around in anger, returning her glare with his golden youkai eyes.  
"Why do you care? You're always saying you don't care about me, so why should it matter if I go on vacation for a few weeks." Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her face away from him in hopes that he didn't see the tears threatening to run down her face. 'Why is he always like this. He swears up and down that he doesn't have feelings for me, but then when I get hurt or try to go home he acts like its the end of the world and does everything he can to keep me in his time. Why is he like that?' Kagome continued to think as she stared out the window of the train.  
"Keh! Your right, why should I care about a stupid human girl that can't shoot a bow, can't cast a decent spell, has zero sex appeal, smells funny and insist on getting on my nerves. Your just a shard detector to me and I would have liked a notice if you weren't going to be around so I could go look for the shards myself." After crossing his arms to match Kagome's he continued to glare at her.  
Kagome bit hard on her lower lip to keep from crying at his cruel words. "Well, if you hadn't run off, you would have received your "notice". I told Miroku and Sango before I left." Kagome then returned her glare with a vengence. "Now tell me why your here?!" She practically yelled the question at him.  
"I....uh....I wanted to know where you were going. Especially since you had so many bags with you. And I wanted to make sure you weren't going ....to see-" Inuyasha glanced out the window and noticed the terrain going by at an astonishing speed. "Kago...Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha pressed his face against the window as he stuttered out the sentance.  
Kagome had a hard time surpressing a laugh as she watched the half demon look out the window in amazement. "We're on a train, heading toward my late father's cabin up north. I was going there to take a break from everything, but since you tagged along like a little lost puppy-" Kagome giggled a little at her comment then continued, "you'll just have to behave.I know thats asking a lot but please. I'm suppose to relax and have some fun- NO STRESS!"  
"Keh, with no monsters or shards around what else am I suppose to do." He gave her a quick dirty look then went back to staring out the window.  
"Oh I know you, you'll think of something." Kagome mumbled to herself then directed her attention back to the open suitcase. Her eyes grew wide as she realized which suitcase he had emptied. Kagome lept at the case and stared down into the emptiness that was there. Kagome's knees meet the floor, "Great! You emptied out all my clothes. Now I'll need to buy some when we get to Hokkaido. Thanks a lot Inuyasha." After closing the now empty suitcase, Kagome sat back in her seat and pouted. Her thoughts soon drifted to the silver haired hanyou infront of her. 'I guess I'll need to get him some clothes as well. I just hope he behaves himself. If I've learned anything these last three years, its that he's a magnet for trouble, whether he causes it or not.Please let me just have a relaxful time.' Kagome leaned back and soon fell asleep, dreaming about a silver dog playing in the snow. ~******~  
"Inuyasha! Put that down and get over here. I need to see if this will fit you." Kagome yelled at the exploring hanyou. She had managed to find a small department store that didn't have too many people. A few of the customers would ask about Inuyasha and his attire and Kagome would tell them that he was obsessed with Cosplay and that his ears were part of the costume.  
"Inuyasha, I said come here!"  
"Keh! All right already!" He put down the blue floral dress that could have doubled for a circus tent and walked up to Kagome. "Hey, think we could get that dress for Sesshoumaru?" He grinned sarcasticly at her. He tensed as she held a long sleeved, navy blue shirt against his chest. He felt his cheeks start to burn at the strange contact.  
She would then grab a different shirt and repeated the process. Pressing her hand to his chest to hold the shirt in place, then move her hands to his arms. She was so wrapped up in picking out his clothes that she didn't even realize the blush on his cheeks or the fact that he would hold his breath everytime she touched him.  
Inuyasha was unable to move, as Kagome continued to size up shirts against him.'What's wrong with me? We've been closer than this before. Keh, she rides on my back for crying out loud. So why would this kind of contact affect me like it is.' His heart started to beat faster as he watched her. 'She's so full of life and caring you can read it on her face.Her face, that has been haunting me in my dreams for the last two years, was always warm and welcoming. That bright smile, which she currently displays, has me longing to keep it there, to never let her become sad. Those brown eyes that always understoon and always showed me love. Her ebony hair that is n ow down to her waist and hardly ever pulled back and is wild like my own. And her breast......wait where did those come from....I guess with all the fighting I never got a chance to notice until now, but despite her lavender blouse I can still see how well developed they've become.' He grinned slightly as he realized where his thoughts were taking him. 'God what's wrong with me?' 


	3. Shopping With A Dog DemonFun!

Chapter 3  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Uh....ya?" he replied with his arms still outstretched.  
"How old are you?" She gave him her most serious look.  
"How....how old? Well I was 17 summers when I was stuck to the tree, where I stayed for 50 years, and we've been together for 3 more years so I'm....either 20 or 70, how ever you want to look at it." He scratched one of his ears with a clawed hand as if to relieve his brain from thinking to much.  
"Well either way I look at it, you should be old enough to control that." With one free hand she pointed at Inuyasha's pants.  
He looked down and first noticed the denim jeans she held, then noticed his 'real' problem. "What the?!" He yelled, then quickly sat down on the floor to hide his embarrassment. 'What 'IS' wrong with me?'  
Kagome knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just think of something that doesn't turn you on and hurry up so we can finish shopping."  
"Something that doesn't turn me on?"  
Kagome stared at him in surprise. 'Don't tell me he's never had a hard on before. If that is the case what brought this one on?' "Um....lets see, things you don't like...standing under a cold waterfall, well maybe not that one, um....Sesshomaru, Kouga, Naraku, Things you don't like, get it."  
Inuyasha felt the heat start to leave his body. "Ya I think those last three you mentioned helped....A LOT." They both laughed aloud as they stood back up.  
"Well I think we have all your clothes, now I need to get some for me." Kagome threw a few more things into the cart then went in search of the women's section. 'Good thing my mom gave me that extra money I sometimes wonder if she has the ability of foresight.'  
"Hey, Kagome, whats this?"  
Kagome turned around to see what he was talking about. She felt her face go pale in a matter of seconds, and just as quickly it had returned, ten fold. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was holding up a leopard print teddy. It was see through in the bust area and had very small shoulder straps. The skirt part wasn't see through but it was silk and slited up the center, all the way to the see through part which was a good 3 feet up. "Inu...Inuyasha, it's called lingeria. A woman wears that to get her man's attention and get him into the mood." She could tell his mind registered the new info because his face went deep red, plus other things. "Inuyasha...quick think of Sesshomaru, or Naraku!" She then took the garment from him and returned it to the rack. She then quickly went about her shopping, with a slight grin across her face. 'I'll need to be sure to grab that on our way out.'  
Inuyasha hit his fist against his head a couple of times. 'Why? Why...did I have to go and picture her wearing that. Why?' He then quietly followed Kagome around as she finished her shopping. Keeping his hands inside his kimono. ~******~  
Surprisingly it took Kagome no time at all to find a taxi that would take them up to the cabin. The cabin sat about 10 miles outside of Hokkaido, situated in a small forest. Kagome stood beside the taxi and stared at the small cabin. 'Gosh, it's been so long since I was here last. Souta wasn't even born yet. Looks like nothing has changed.' Kagome smiled warmly as memories of her father danced acrossed her mind. A few muffled grunts brought her out of her reverie. She turned to see Inuyasha was trying to pack all the bags. She smiled at the sight of a silver haired youkai with a suitcase under each arm, several bags in each hand and a few more hanging from his mouth. It was definatly a sight. She heard him try to say something through his mouthful of bag, it sounded a lot like "what are you looking at?" But she just brushed it off and walked up to him. Kagome stood there for a while, just staring into his confused golden eyes. 'God I love the color of his eyes. but I'll never tell him that.' She grinned at him then went about retrieving the shopping bags from his hands and mouth.  
"It's about time." He scoffed at her as he passed by her and tredged threw the foot of snow toward the cabin.  
Kagome rushed ahead of him and unlocked the door. Once inside, she clumsily found a table lamp and flicked it on. 'Good thing mom called and had the utilities turned on.' They stood staring around the small cabin. The living room and kitchen were basically connected. There was a fireplace with a couch and chair infront of it on the left side of the room. A small rustic kitchen sat on the right with a table and two chairs sitting next to the door. Two doors stood straight in front of them, most likely leading to the bathroom and bedroom. Kagome closed the door behind them. After setting a few bags on the kitchen counter, she walked threw the door on the right, followed closely by Inuyasha. There was only a bed, a dresser and another door in this room.  
Kagome indicated for Inuyasha to put the suitcases on the bed, which he happily obeyed. She to relieved herself of the last bags she had in hand and looked around the room again. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the extra door to her left. She quickly ran over and opened it. "YES!"  
Startled by her sudden outburst, Inuyasha jumped back and slammed into the dresser. "What is it?"  
"It's a hot tub!"  
"A what?"  
Kagome turned around to face him, "A hot tub....it's like a hot spring that massages you with bubbles. Its the ultimate relaxation." She sang cheerfully as she closed the door behind her and walked back over to the bed.  
Inuyasha watched her joyfull expression about the hot tub. 'The ultimate relaxation, I bet I can show you better relaxation then that thing.DAMN there I go again.'  
"Anyway, I'll unpack, then I'll make dinner. How does ramen sound?" 'Like I need to hear the snwer to knkow what it is.'  
"Sure, Great!"  
"Why don't you go build a fire in the meantime. There should be wood by the side of the house." She watched in surprise as he left without complaint. She shrugged it off as just a lasp. Kagome continued to unpack as she thought about all her mom had done. 'Geez, looks like she took care of everything. The utilities, the cleaning, the bedding. OH NO! One bed, one set of bedding. Of course.... mom's friend didn't know Inuyasha was coming too,...heck no one knew but him. Oh well, we'll work something out.' Kagome finished unpacking and went to start dinner. ~******~ 


	4. One Interesting Night Ahead!

Chapter 4  
By the time Kagome emerged from the bedroom, Inuyasha already had a blazing fire going. He watched her from the couch as she put away the items form the shopping bags and started to boil some water. She then sat down on the couch next to him and waited.  
"Tomorrow I'll make us a nice dinner, tonight will be a quick fix it, ok." She looked over at him and noticed he was staring at the fire. The light danced acrossed his face in an almost hypnotic fashion. 'Is it the light or something else.... he looks so....so....mature and....handsome. How come I didn't notice it before. Oh ya, thats right, fighting can distract a person. I wonder what he's thinking about?'  
"Why wouldn't it be ok. You know I love ramen." Inuyasha's gaze never left the roaring fire. Staring at it as if to find an answer to an answerable question. 'What's wrong with me today? It's just Kagome, so why is she affecting me in such a way. We've been friends for the last 3 years, nothing more, so why is my body reacting to her all of a sudden?' Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look at her, not wanting to get her attention as she stared into the fire. He watched as the light played acrossed her face, distinguishing certain features, like her eyes. 'Her beautiful brown, warm eyes. I never had the time to notice ...but she is very beautiful...Not to mention kind, caring, loving, happy, warm hearted, and....-' His train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt as the object of his thoughts turned to look at him. A look of confusion was on her face but it soon turned into a radiant smile as she got up and tended to their dinner.  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and poured the hot water into the cups of ramen. 'That guy can definatly be confusing. One minute he's all "Keh's" the next real serious, then blushing the next. I wonder what he was thinking about before I looked at him to cause it. Oh well.... this is Inuyasha after all, it can't be too dangerous, the guy has only been kissed once. [Kagome smacked herself mentally]. Like I have room to talk, eighteen and I've never been kissed myself. GEEZ. If only.' "Inuyasha your ramen is ready." Kagome placed the cups on the table and sat down, waiting for him to join her. Which didn't take him long. ~******~  
Later that night, Kagome and Inuyasha stood staring at the single queen sized bed, both wearing a deep blush.  
"I'll uh....sleep on the floor."  
"Nonsense....Inuyasha were both adults, we can behave like them. We can both sleep in the same bed. If you were Miroku I wouldn't let you in the same room as me, but ....I trust you. Besides...your the 'Great Inuyasha' who never backs away from a challenge, well Inuyasha...I challenge you, to sleep in the same bed as me." She pointed her finger at him and gave him a challenging smile.  
"Keh. I accept your challenge." He scowled at her as he awaited her reply. 'Oh god how am I going to get threw this. We'll be in the same bed, she'll be so close. I hope I can control myself.'  
"Good." Kagome walked over to the dresser and pulled out his pajamas and tossed them to him. "Go into the bathroom and put on your pjs so we can go to sleep." She then went about pulling out her own.  
"Is this it?"  
"Yes, thats what guys usually wear in my time, that or...nothing, take your pick." Kagome giggled quietly as she watched him disappear into the bathroom faster then she could blink. Kagome stared at what passed for her pajamas. 'I've definatly matured these last few years, so have my taste. I wonder if Inuyahsa will like this *Sigh* Why do I even bother, he likes a dead girl. I just wish it was me instead. Maybe I can change his mind whiles he's here.' Kagome changed quickly into the silky white night gown that reached to her knees. She then ran the brush threw her hair briefly and then hopped into bed and waited for Inuyasha's return.  
A minute later he was standing in the door way wearing boxers and a tank top. Kagome's eyes widened as they roamed over his body. 'He's magnificant, he's so tone. You can almost see every muscle of his body. God he's gorgeous, too bad he hides it under all those baggy clothes. What I wouldn't give to have him pressed against me every night.' Kagome felt herselft blush all over, but she couldn't peel her eyes away.  
Inuyasha was also examining her. His eyes scanned over every inch of exposed flesh. 'I think that bathing suit thing of hers covers up more. This thing shows a lot more cleavage. Not that I'm complaining. Her skin looks so soft, I want to touch it and see for myself....but I can't, I'm not that monk. Although seeing her like that, I wish I was. I wonder if she tastes as sweet as she looks and smells. Maybe I'll get to find out.' He tried to hide the grin that was forming from the images that danced acrossed his mind, which had taken the preverbial leap into the gutter.  
"Inuyasha! Wipe that silly grin off your face, turn off the light and get into bed. I'm tired." Kagome rolled over in the bed, away from his gaze so he couldn't see the silly grin that was upon her face as well.  
Shaken from his daydreaming, he quickly turned out the light and climbed into the bed next to Kagome.  
"Goodnight....Inuyasha."  
"Uh....good night....Kagome."  
Soon both were sleeping, letting their dreams pick up were their thoughts left off. On each other. ~******~ 


	5. A Playful Side?

Chapter 5  
Kagome awoke the next morning feeling extremly comfortable. 'This is probably the best bed I've ever slept in.' Kagome tilted her body slightly and felt herself being pulled against something. She opened her eyes and realized she was being held in a pair of arms, Inuyasha's arms. Not wanting to disturb him or leave his warm comforting embrace, she just laid there enjoying the intimate moment. 'This feels so right.' She then reached up with one hand and started to gently caress one of his ears. 'Is he purring, how cute!' She continued to rub his fuzzy ears until the purr was so loud it almost echoed throughout the room.  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as something dawned on her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered softly.  
"Ummmm....." He replied still in a deep sleep.  
"That had better be the Tetsusaiga!" Before she could say or do anything else, he was up and running to the bathrom. Try as she might, she couldn't refrain from laughing. She laughed for several minutes until his musceled form stood in the door way.  
"Kagome? Are you laughing at me." Inuyasha stood in the door frame with his arms crossed and a humerous glare on his face.  
"Uh....huh..." She managed to get out during her laughing fit. Before she knew it, he was pouncing at her. She managed to roll out of the way before he landed on top of her. Kagome screamed in laughter as she ran to the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha was still on the bed, staring back at her. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath from her quick exertion. She watched as he manuvered to all fours on the bed and readied himself to pounce on her again. "I don't think so!" She quickly left the room and closed the door behind her. "Now, you be a good boy and get dressed while I make breakfast." She heard him growl loudly from the other side of the door and proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. A huge smile upon her face. 'I think I like this new, affectionate Inuyasha, but what made him change.' ~******~  
A couple hours later after breakfast had been finished and cleaned up, Inuyasha was outside getting firewood. After grabbing several logs he headed back toward the cabin, He was almost to the porch when he was hit in the back, whatever it was, it didn't hurt. He dropped the wood on the porch and spun around in search of his assailant. His ears and eyes scanned the terrain. He could neither see or hear anybody. All of a sudden three snowballs hit him square in the chest, one after the other. He looked in the direction the snowballs had come from and heard giggling coming from a nearby tree. 'So the wench wants to play, does she.' Inuyasha cracked his knuckles a few times as a miscevious grin formed on his lips. A second later he darted after her.  
Kagome tried to remain quiet as she giggled. She peeked a glance at Inuyasha from around the tree. She went pale as she saw him charging after her. "Oh no, I'm in trouble." Kagome then took off, running between trees and all over the yard, trying to keep away. Just as she thought she was safe, she would rest against a tree. Seconds later she would feel his presence and see him standing a few yards infront of her grinning. She would then rush around the tree and proceed with her escape. 'He was smiling. Does that mean he's having fun?' After almost two hours of playing 'Cat and Mouse' she was getting exhausted.  
Inuyasha noticed her lack of speed and figured she must be getting tired. 'Now let's have some real fun.' He charged after her at full speed. "Play times over, now for the kill." 'I'm probably gonna get 'sat' for saying that, but its all in good fun.' He then laughed a loud as he quickly closed the distance between them. When he was close enough, he lunged at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her chest as they fell and rolled for several yards due to the speed.  
When they finally came to a stop, Inuyasha was on top, pressing Kagome's body into the snow. He stared down at her as she tried to catch her breath. "Out of breath? You should have known better than to try and out run a youkai." He smiled down at her flushed face. He then traced her jaw gently with a clawed finger, minding not to scratch her delicate skin. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as he studied her. 'How could I have been so wrong. She doesn't look the least bit like Kikyo. Kikyo's hair wasn't as soft all though it was well kept... I like the wildness of Kagome's though, it shows she's carefree, plus its soft as a newborn pup. Kikyo's eyes are so cruel and devoid of life, while Kagome's are bright and inviting. And Kikyo's skin and lips were so.....so cold and pale. Kagome's skin is warm and full of color. Plus she blushes very easily which makes her even more beautiful, and her lips....that have always looked.... so...... so.... pleasurable. In a word, Kagome is Life!'  
Kagome watched the play of emotions go across his face as he studied her. Everytime a finger brushed agaist her cheek, her heart would skip a beat and blood would rush to her head. 'I wonder what he's thinking. Oh God, I hope he's not comparing me to Kikyo again. No matter what I do, I can't win against her, can I.' Kagome paniced as she noticed Inuyasha's face was getting closer to her own. 'Oh god, he's going to kiss me! Wait....what if it's Kikyo he's seeing. I won't let him use me like that.' Panicing, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I.... I.... I still have groceries to buy today."  
Her sentence brought him back to his senses. 'DAMN IT WOMAN, I was about to kiss you and you bring up shopping. Keh!' Without saying a word he climbed off of her and pulled her onto his lap, he then stood in one fluid motion, while cradeling her against his chest. He then started to walk through the forest to the cabin, holding her against himself, enjoying her warmth.  
"Inuyasha what are you doing. I can walk on my own you know."  
"You looked tired so I figured I'd carry you." He never heard a reply. He looked down to see she had already fallen asleep. 'Strange girl. She could probably sleep anywhere.'  
He returned to the cabin in no time. He placed Kagome's sleeping form on the couch, removed her coat and boots, then covered her withe lap quilt that was on the back of the couch. Inuyasha then retrieved the wood from the porch and built a fire. He then remembered what she had said in the forest and walked into the kitchen, he spotted some money and a list on the kitchen counter. 'This must be what she needed to get.' He went to the bedroom, changed into some dry clothes and grabbed the list and money from the counter. After quietly securing the front door closed, he flew off toward town. 'She will definatly be surprised when I come home with supplies.' Inuyasha had a grin from ear to ear as he thought about her reaction. ~******~ 


	6. Trouble Comes In Threes

Chapter 6  
Inuyasha came across a small department store a few miles from the cabin. He looked over the list then looked at the isles that lined up inside the store. 'Maybe I should have thought this through a little better.' "I don't know what half this stuff is and I don't know where any of it is as well." Inuyasha looked back at the list and sighed.  
Out of the blue, three girls showed up, eyeing him. Two of the girls were going on about his hair and how long and soft it was. 'Good thing they didn't notice my ears, that are laid back.' "Hey stop touching my hair." He snapped at them. "No one touches my hair but me and ....." he stopped himself before he said something he shouldn't.  
The two girls that were touching him, stopped and apologized. The one girl that was behaving introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Yuka, Did I hear you say you don't know where anything is?" Inuyasha just stared at her without saying a word. "I'll take that as a yes. We can help you, so you can get back to your wife." Yuka stated slyly.  
"I don't have a wife." 'well, not yet.'  
"Oh, your girlfriend then." Yuka continued to question him.  
"She's not exactly...-" Inuyasha blushed slightly as the girl asked him questions and each time an image of Kagome flashed in his mind.  
"Oh, anyway, we can help you if you need it." Yuka offered bluntly then took the list from his hand.  
The other two girls continued to swoon over him. 'What's with these girls. They look like they're the same age as Kagome, but they're very immature.' He followed Yuka around the store as the other two girls, he learned were named Eri and Ayumi, continued to ask him questions. Inuyasha ignored their inquiring as he watched Yuka toss things into the cart.  
"Well that's everything on the list. You can go pay now. We should be going, we're gonna surprise a friend of ours and we still need to find the place. I don't suppose you could tell us where it is?" Yuka inquired as she stared up into his face. 'Gold eyes, how unusual, there intoxicating.'  
"Sorry, I'm not from around here. I'm just staying with a friend. Well good luck finding your friend." Inuyasha pushed the cart around as he watched the girls wave and walk out of the store. 'Are all the girls in this time as strange. I'm a youkai and they carried on like I was just a normal guy....well maybe not normal. What's so great about my hair anyway?' Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair as if it held the answer. 'Maybe Kagome can tell me.' He grinned faintly as he proceeded with his shopping. ~******~  
Kagome awoke to someone knocking at the door. "Just a second." She opened her eyes and noticed she was in the cabin. There was a fire blazing and her coat was hanging up to dry. She continued to scan around her surroundings. "Where's Inuyasha?" She whispered as another knock was heard. She smiled to herself as she got up to answer the door. "Did you lock yourself out, Inuya-" Kagome stopped short as she was greeted by 3 smiling high school girls.  
"Hi Kagome!" They said in unison.  
Kagome jumped back in surprise. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi? What are you doing her?" She stared at her friends while trying to force a smile. 'If they find out a guy is staying here too, I'll never hear the end of it.'  
"Well, your mom told me you were up here alone, so we thought we would surprise you." Yuka told her as they walked in and closed the door behind them.  
They watched as Kagome ran to the bathroom and looked in, she then checked out the bedroom. "Kagome what are you doing? You look nervous." Eri stated as she placed her bag on the floor.  
"Oh, um, I was looking for something." 'Damn where is he?!' Kagome tried to calm herself so she wouldn't get any questions from her friends.  
"What? Are you hiding your boyfriend in the linen closet or something." Ayumi joked.  
"My WHAT? No of course not....I would.... would.... would keep him the bedroom closet." Kagome joked back. She almost realized too late that Ayumi was just joking and managed cover herself.  
"Speaking of boys. We saw the most gorgeous guy in town today." Eri swooned at the memory of the guy.  
"Maybe we should sit down before Eri falls and hurts herself." Kagome commented and they all giggled as they made their way to the couch.  
"Anyway, the guy was a complete hunk. He had long white hair and looked to be in his early twenties, despite his hair color, I wonder if it's natural. He also had golden eyes." Ayumi was lost in thought as Kagome started to twitch.  
'Long..white...hair! What is he doing in town.' Kagome fumed as she thought about Inuyasha in town by himself.  
"Apparently he needed some help with the shopping so Yuka helped him. He said he wasn't married, but he didn't exactly have a girlfriend. I wonder what he meant by that." Eri told Kagome about their meeting with an unknown dog youkai.  
"Thats because she's techniquely dead." Kagome whispered under her breath so they couldn't hear her.  
"Did you say something Kagome?"  
"No...no... I was just listening. So what did you guys have in -" Kagome went pale as she heard footsteps in the snow then on the porch. 'OH god it's Inuyasha. What am I gonna do?'  
Before she had time to act, the door opened to reveal a silver haired hanyou carring grocery bags. His eyes fell on Kagome in an instant. "Oh, Kagome your awake, I did the shopping.....for......you!" His eyes grew wide with panic as he noticed the 3 other girls in the room. Inuyasha fanticly looked for a way to escape.  
"It's him!" Eri and Ayumi practicly shouted at the same time. They then threw themselves at him.  
In a flash Kagome was standing between her 2 friends and Inuyasha, arms outstrected in order to shield him. "GROW UP!" Kagome yelled at her friends as they came to an abrupt halt in front of her. "Your Seniors in High School so act your age. And leave Inuyasha alone." She stared her friends into submission.  
"But I wanted to see if his ears are real."  
"Yah!" ~******~ 


	7. The Truth Is Out!

Chapter 7  
"His ears?" Kagome looked at her friends, confused. She then turned and looked at Inuyasha as his ears swiveled back. 'DAMN, I've spent so much time with him, I forgot about his dog ears.'  
"Look Eri, they moved on their own. So are they real? How do they move?" Ayumi questioned anxiously. "Who is he and why is he here?"  
Kagome and Inuyasha felt cornered by all the questions. They looked at each other in hopes of finding a way out.  
"Um...Eri, Ayumi why don't you go sit down while we put the groceries away. Then we'll explain everything." Kagome watched as her friends slowly walked over and sat on the couch next to Yuka. She then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. They slowly started to put things away.  
"So any ideas on how to get out of this one." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
"Only one....we tell them the truth. I think its time." Kagome whispered back. She saw Inuyasha was about to yell "WHAT" but she managed to cover his mouth before he did. "It's been three years now. They've helped me every way they could to with school, I think they deserve to know the truth." She stared up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, they're my best-friends."  
"If they're your best-friends, what does that make me?"  
"We'll discuss that later." She smiled at him as she put away the last item. "So lets tell them."  
"Keh!"  
Kagome walked over and sat in the vacant chair, as Inuyasha sat on the floor next to it, crossing his arms and legs like he always does. "This may take a while for me to explain, but keep in mind everything I say is true." Kagome then started to relate to them about her adventures. Starting at when she first fell through the well, met Inuyasha, broke the Shikon no Tama, their search for the shards, Kikyo's resurection, meeting Kouga, fighting demons, and even about Inuyasha's brother. "So you see, his ears are in fact real, because he's a half youkai, half human, he also has claws and fangs. And I warn you he has superior senses and strength." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as a giant burden was lifted off her chest.  
Her friends stared at her in disbelief. Still reeling from the new info.  
Yuka was the first to speak. "So this is the jealous, overprotective, two timing jerk?" She watched as Kagome nodded. Yuka closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side slightly. "Poor Hojo, he never had a chance, did he?"  
All Kagome could do was hang her head. 'I guess he didn't. Even if in the end Inuyasha choses to be with Kikyo, I would always love him.' Kagome directed her gaze to the fire that still blazed fiercly.  
"I see now." Yuka watched Kagome's change of emotion and understood immediatly. 'She's in love with the hanyou next to her. Deeply so, and probably has been since she met him. But what about him. Kagome said he chases after that Kikyo girl. I need to find out, for Kagome's sake, what he feels for her.' "I have an idea, lets play a game." That got everyone's attention. "Lets play 'Word Association.'"  
"Whats that?" questioned Inuyasha.  
Yuka tried to explain the best she could. "It's a game where if I say a word you say the first thing that comes to your mind. Like this." Yuka turned and faced Eri. "Wood?"  
"Tree."  
"Fire?"  
"Hot."  
"See it's easy. Now you try." Yuka turned and faced Inuyasha. "Snow?"  
"Ball."  
"Food?"  
"Ramen." [That one got a giggle from Kagome.]  
Yuka then decided to use her new found information against him. "Cat?"  
"Kirara."  
"Annoying?"  
"Shippo."  
"Family?"  
"Pack."  
"Children?"  
"Pups."  
"Kikyo?"  
"Dead."  
"Kagome?"  
"Mate."  
"WOW! Inuyasha, your a pro at this game." Yuka gave him a foxy grin as they saw Kagome flee to the bedroom and shut the door loudly behind her.  
"What's with her?" asked Inuyasha.  
"What were the words during the last round." Yuka said as she winked at him.  
"Um....you said Kagome, and I said.......OH HELL!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran to the bedroom. Fortunatly the door was unlocked so he entered and closed the door so the group of girls outside couldn't hear.  
"Yuka that was mean." stated Eri bluntly.  
"I needed to figure out some things" Yuka noticed the mad expression from her two friends. "Look, when I said 'family' he said 'pack' like a wolf pack. And when I said 'children' he said 'pups'. He thinks like a dog sometimes. And based on his replies dog youkai and wolves are the same sociable creatures. They form packs, choose a mate and have pups. Now, wolves mate for life, and they choose them very carefully, if one dies, so will the other. Thats why I said 'Kagome' if he loves her, he would have answered the way he did, but if he didn't he would have said something else completely different. I needed to find out how he felt for Kagome, and from what I understand of the hanyou, he wouldn't admit his feelings in the open, surrounded by girls." "So you tricked him, thats still mean, and ingeniative." Ayumi commented Yuka on her quick wit. ~******~ 


	8. A Blizzard of Emotions

Chapter 8  
Inuyasha found Kagome sitting on the side of the bed staring at the wall, no emotion on her face. Inuyasha walked up in front of her and knelt down so he was at eye level with her.  
"Kagome......I can explain." Inuyasha was starting to worry, never had he seen her eyes so blank before. It was as if she was in shock and her brain was trying to piece together a puzzle.  
"What's to explain, it was just a game right, I shouldn't take to heart anything that was siad, right" Kagome said every word as if rehearsed. Her expression changed slightly to sorrow.  
"Ya...just a game." Inuyasha stared at the floor to his right. Then a thought struck him. "If it's just a game, why are you acting like this, and why are you so upset at my reply to your name?"  
"The game is meant to get at your subconscience, OK. And as for why I'm up set-" She was cut off by her friends voices outside the room.  
"We'll stay at a hotel tonight, ok Kagome, take care of her Inuyasha. Behave. See ya tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
"See ya."  
They heard the front door open then close, then nothing but silence.  
Kagome saw Inuyasha was staring at her, waiting for her finish. "I'm upset because.....because you see me as your mate, you also see me as Kikyo, so you see Kikyo as you mate, right."  
"WHAT? Thats ridiculous. What makes you think I want Kikyo as my mate?"  
"Oh just the fact that you loose your head when ever she's around. You promised your life to her. You even kissed her. You've shown her more compassion in one night then you have to me in all of the three years I've known you. You loved her 53 years ago, why would that change just because I showed up. I won't get in the way of true love, no matter how much I want to, no matter how much it hurts, I won't get in the way, I want you to be happy, so I'll just push you from my mind and heart and let you and Kikyo be together. Without the third wheel." The tears that she had kept bottled up were flowing freely now down her cheeks. Feeling all her emotions explode out of her, she ran from the house into the cold night air. Her tears blinding her from the fast falling snow.  
Inuyasha rushed after her. He stood on the porch and looked in every direction to try and locate her. "DAMN that girl, running outside into a blizzard." He sniffed the air in hopes of following her scent, since the blizzard had already covered her tracks, but the speed of the wind made it impossible. "Looks like I'll have to rely on something I've never had to before." He then ran straight into the blizzard to track down Kagome using his heart. ~******~  
Kagome awoke to find herself feeling very groggy and drained. She was extremly warm and comfortable also. 'Wait where am I? The last I remember, I was sitting next to a tree, crying. The snow storm was getting worse. Oh God, I died.' Kagome forced open her eyes and looked around. It was completely dark except for a little bit of light that danced acrossed the ceiling. She turned her head to the right and noticed there was a small fire burning. 'I must be back at the cabin. But how?' Kagome then looked to her left and say Inuyasha was sleeping next to her. She hadn't noticed before that one of his arms were draped over her waist. He shifted slightly and brushed up against her. Kagome gasped as he realized she was naked underneath the blanket and so was he. 'What happened, why am I naked? Whats going on?' She looked over at the sleeping hanyou and smiled "He's so handsome and he's matured a lot latley, and he's been so kind this trip. I wish he belonged to me, not Kikyo." Kagome whispered quietly as she stared at him.  
"I don't belong to Kikyo!"  
Kagome gasped at the sound of his voice. "Yes you do, just admit it, .....and why am I naked?" She practicly yelled her words at him. In a flash, he was on top of her, covering her mouth with one hand while supporting himself with the other.  
"Are you going to listen to me or do I have to remain like this." She mumbled and wiggled underneath him. "Fine we'll stay like this until I'm done talking. Your clothes were soaked and I didn't want you to get sick. I had to warm up your body. Thats why your naked, .......and everything you said earlier was wrong. OK I did love Kikyo 50 years ago, but that has changed. We were easily manipulated into betraying each other. Do you call that true love? I don't! She isn't even the real Kikyo, not that it matters, I still wouldn't return to her. Even 53 years ago she was cold, detatched, and conceded. I thought that was how all human were.....until I met you. Your so warm hearted and giving. You changed my opinion about humans ........ heck you changed me. I've confided in you more than anyone, ever. Kagome..... with my family we take choosing a mate very seriously. Our mate has to be strong-willed, powerful, good with children, trustworthy, and loving. You fit all of those, Kikyo didn't. Several times we've been mainpulated and everytime we refused to give in. We continued to stand by each other no matter what. Also I've seen you with Shippo, the way you care for him like he was your own pup, all laughs and giggles. Kagome.....I'm at the age where I'm suppose to start a family......and I've given this a lot of thought. I want you as my mate, I want you to be the mother of my pups. I think of you as my true love."  
Kagome stared up at him with wide eyes, mentally going over his confession. 'He want me to be his mate and have his pups. He doesn't want Kikyo, he asked me. I've dreamt about this for so long, now...now what do I do?' Kagome then acted on her instincs. She pushed his hand off of her mouth and pulled him closer, so their lips met. ~******~ 


	9. A Heated Discussion

Chapter 9 Warning Adult Content  
  
        Inuyasha closed his eyes as she pressed her lips against his, enjoying the feel of them. 'Boy....was I ever wrong. It's nothing like that kiss from Kikyo. Kikyo's was ice cold and it tasted like dirt. Kagome's is heated, gentle, and taste like sweet candy. I wonder if her skin taste as sweet.' He pulled his lips from hers and started to trail kissed down her neck, tasting every inch. His mouth then captured the tip of one of her breast. Kagome inhaled sharply at the pleasure that rushed through her. She brought her hands up to his ears and started to caress them. They twitched once at her touch but she continued, releishing in their fuzzy softness. Kagome gasped again as she felt Inuyasha move to her other breast. She heard a quiet purring sound and tried to pin-point it without having to leave her current state of bliss or alarm Inuyasha. She then felt a purr like vibration next to her chest and realized the purring sound was coming from Inuyasha, She smiled at his reaction.  
  
*For this part you have to go to my site at http://white-moon.com Sorry everyone*  
  
~******~  
  
        It was midday before either one of the lovers awoke. Kagome was reluctant to leave the warm protection of her new mate, but her bladder was telling her otherwise. After a quick trip to the bathroom she went and put on a kettle of water to boil. Kagome looked out the kitchen window and was blinded by the snow for a brief second. There was so much. She ran over and looked out the living room window that was covered by the porch oning. The snow was piled almost three feet above the porch, or almost 5 feet total on the ground. "Inuyasha what happened last night?"  
  
        Inuyasha, who was still comfortable in the make shift bed, sat up at the sound of her voice. "Um....well.....we....um...." He then noticed she was looking out the window, still naked from their earlier activities. "Which part?"  
  
        "After I ran out of the house. I can't really remember up until I awoke back in the cabin with you." 'Poor guy, he was probably afraid I had forgotten about last night. As if! He was incredible, not as if I had anyone to compare him to. I'm glad he was my first, and even more glad that he'll be my last.' She turned and looked at the hanyou that was covered only by a blanket and nothing more. Kagome then walked back over to the bedding and climbed underneath, cuddling up to his side.  
  
        After hesitating for a brief moment, he joined her beneath the covers and started to retell the events of the night before.  
  
        "You ran out into a blizzard. I couldn't track you because the wind had already blown your scent away. So I had to rely on my heart to find you. I found you huddled next to a tree unconscience. I rushed you back here. I wasn't sure if you were unconscience from the cold or just asleep, but I wasn't about to take any chances. Since both our clothes were soaked from the storm, I stripped you down along with myself and placed you in front of the fire. I shared my body heat with you so you would get warmer faster. You then awoke and well.....you....remember.....right." Inuyasha looked at her with sad pleading eyes, as he stroked some strands of her hair that had fallen in front of her chest.  
  
        "Remember what?"  
  
        Inuyasha stopped playing with her hair and looked at her with a blank stare. He felt his whole world come crashing down around him. 'She has to remember, I'll make her remember.'  
  
        "Remember what, the most incredible night of my life with the guy I love more than anything in the world. Do you honestly expect me to forget!" She emitted a warm smile at him as she ran her fingers down his neck. "Looks like I got a little carried away." ~******~ 


	10. The Naked Truth

Chapter 10  
"Not at all...its your claim to me, just like I did to you. I guess you could say your animalistic tendencies came out." He laughed quietly as she glared at him.  
Kagome then looked at him with a very serious expression. "You know, you've matured a lot these last few weeks, why is that?"  
Inuyasha ran a clawed finger over her skin, tracing every line, lightly. "I don't know. Maybe I realized things, things I should have seen a long time ago. Or maybe my coming of age had something to do with it."  
Kagome started to laugh to herself. Trying desperatly to keep it hidden from the hanyou to her left.  
"What's so funny?"  
His question caught her off guard. She looked at him and saw his ears twitch toward her. Kagome smacked herself mentally at having forgotten his superior senses. "I was just thinking...in human and youkai years your 20, right....and in dog years, that would make you 140. I'm mated to an old man." She started to laugh uncontrollably as she watched his expression change from questioning to utter disbelief.  
"I can't believe you just said that, even in youkai years, 140 is still young."  
"Ya....but...in human years...on average....you....would....have been dead by your...70s or 80s." Kagome continued to laugh hystercally.  
"Keh! Think on this then. Now that your my mate, you'll live just as long and since you took some of my blood, your as good as a hanyou as well, so that would make you what.....126." He sneered at her humerously as she quickly stopped her laughing.  
Kagome crossed her arms acrossed her chest and turned from him. "Your so mean."  
"Maybe but you fell for me anyway." Inuyasha rested his chin on her shoulder and snaked an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her stomach. A strange sensation ran through is hand as it rested on her stomach. 'No way, already!?' He removed his hand and rolled Kagome on to her back. Without a word of warning he placed an ear to her stomach, looking at her with concentrating eyes.  
"Inuyasha.....what are you doing?"  
"Shhhhhh." Inuyasha clamped a hand over her mouth and continued to listen. After satisfying his curiosity he sat up and drew her against him. He placed a quick kiss on her lips then hugged her, buring his face in her hair.  
"Inuyasha......were you doing what I think you were doing?" She felt him nod against her shoulder. "You can tell, this early?" She felt him nod again. "I take it by your reaction, I am......but are you sure?"  
Inuyasha released her from his hug and cupped her face in his hands. "Yes, you are, and I'm part youkai, trust me, I can tell when my mate is carrying my pup, ok." He smiled affectionatly at her then kissed her gently. He then let her go and stood up, pulling her with him. "Do you have any idea how happy you've made me. In one day, you've become my mate and now your carrying my pup." He placed a kiss on her forhead then pulled her toward the bedroom. "I need to get firewood and you should make something to eat. Don't want to stave our child, do you." He teased her as they entered the room. Inuyasha was pulled backwards when Kagome stopped abruptly and had a look of horror on her face. "Kagome?"  
"Wha...what am I going to do about my mother. She's going to have a fit when she finds out I'm pregnant and not married. Plus I still have 5 months of school left." Kagome thought about her predicament. 'In away, Inuyasha and I are married but not by modern customs, or human customs for that matter. My family will want me married but how am I suppose to explain it to Inuyasha. And what am I gonna do about school.' Kagome felt a tug on her arm which brought her attention to the naked hanyou in front of her.  
"I had a feeling this would come up." Inuyasha directed her to take a seat on the bed, while he went and rumaged through his clothes. He returned and took a seat beside her. "When I went into town yesterday I learned of some of your traditions. A lady told me about 'engagements,' and getting 'married.' You understand that by my customs we are already married, and I understand your need to have that 'wedding ceremony' I think its called. So I will do it, for you, that is why I bought these." He held out a small black box and opened it to reveal two gold bands with an infinity symbol on them.  
Kagome looked at the rings then up to Inuyasha's glowing amber eyes. She was astonished at what he had said. 'He knows about the wedding stuff. He even planned for it. My god, I don't believe this is happening.' Kagome smiled warmly up at him then threw her arms around his neck. The momentum caused then to fall over backwards, but she didn't care, she just started to kiss him over and over again. Kagome stopped suddenly and became very serious. "Inuyasha do you realize we'll have to get married before we return home so my family doesn't suspect anything."  
"I would have married you yesterday."  
Kagome kissed him long and passionatly before resting her head on his bare chest. "You know what Inuyasha.....I love you!"  
".........."  
"With my whole heart."  
"I love you too, Kagome." He whispered as he stroked her silky hair and kissed the top of her head. "Despite the fact that I would love to stay with you in bed all day, there are thing that need to be done."  
Kagome gave him a pouting look and climbed off of him, "ok, fine, maybe later." She crossed the room to the dresser and started to dress.  
"You can count on it" He gave her a mischievous grin then turned to get dressed himself. He watched as Kagome dressed in a sweater and jeans then walked out of the room. 'My family! God, never imagined hearing that from myself. But with Kagome anything is possible.' He dressed quickly and left the room to retrieve the makeshift bedding.  
"DAMN IT!"  
"WHAT? What did I do?" Inuyasha jumped at Kagome cursing from the kitchen.  
"Nothing, I just forgot to turn on the burner earlier."  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as he watched her busy herself in the kitchen. As he went about gathering up the blankets, he had a hard time surpessing a laugh.  
"Whats so funny?" asked Kagome.  
"You are."  
"Huh?"  
"You cursed. How often does that happen? I think your picking up on some of my habits." Inuyasha vanished into the bedroom loaded down with bedding. "It would have to be your bad habits wouldn't it." She mumbled as she prepared their lunch. ~******~ 


	11. Melting The Iceerr uh Snow!

Chapter 11  
Later after lunch, Inuyasha had finally managed to get out to retrieve the firewood. he was almost to the woodpile when he was hit in the back by a snowball. 'This again, oh well it was fun last time.' Inuyasha spun around to see Kagome was walking slowly away from him, whistling innocently. 'Ya right, like I believe that act for a second.' He charged at her, wrapping an arm around her hips, mindful of her stomach, and pulled her down into the snow gently. With Kagome half in the snow, half on top of himself, he pulled her face down and kissed her sweetly.  
"I defiantly like the new mature, sensitive, romantic, and gentle Inuyasha, but you don't have to be overly gentle. I'm only 1day pregnant, you don't have to prevent me from doing little things....like teasing my mate." She grinned down at him innocently.  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you and out pup." Inuyasha caressed her cheek with his thumb as she leaned into his palm at the side of her face.  
"And what are you going to do when we return through the well, huh? You know I'm the only one who can see the shards." Kagome gave him a knowing glance. She knew e was going to try and talk her out of it, but she wasn't about to let him keep her locked up at Kaede's hut all day while they were out hunting. 'It's still my responsibility to collect the shards. Rain or shine, Ill or pregnant.'  
  
It started to snow lightly. A few flakes landing on Kagome's hair. the pure white of the snowflakes a dramatic contrast against the ebony black.  
'With her blush, she looks so beautiful.' He batted a few flakes away with his eyelashes then looked at her longingly. "I know but promise me you'll stay away from the fighting. Like I said, I don't want anything happening to you two."  
"I promise! Arigato!" She gave him a huge smile before she leaned down and kissed him. She felt his hands roaming down her sides and up her back, pulling her close.  
"Woooohuuuuuu, Kagome.....Inuyasha.....you're melting the snow!"  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Yuka, waving a hand in front of her face to imply things were getting hot.  
"I'm so jealous!" Ayumi sulked as she placed her head on Eri's shoulder.  
"Hi, Kagome.....can we....come....go in?" questioned Eri.  
Kagome blushed to a dark crimson as she looked at her three friends. 'I forgot, they said they would be back today. What am I going to do? Maybe I can hide the marriage and pregnancy.....Wait.....I'm not ashamed, why should I hide this? I just won't tell them unless they ask.' She grinned to herself then looked down at her mate.  
"Go.... they'll keep you busy while I get the wood." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him in annoyance. He flicked her on the nose then stood up, pulling her to a standing position as well. "Now get inside or I'll have to thaw you out again, not that I mind." He arched his eyebrows at her and was rewarded as her blush spread, going below the collar line of her jacket. 'I can imagine how far down she's blushing.' He smiled warmly, kissed her on the forehead then directed her toward her friends.  
Kagome walked up and greeted her friends. After leading them to the front door, she stopped before entering to take a quick look at Inuyasha as he gathered the firewood. His back was to her so he hadn't noticed he had an audience. 'God, he has such a great body. Its even better bare with firelight dancing across his tone muscles. Anyway....maybe I can talk him out of wearing his haori and baggy pants sometimes.' Kagome was retched from her daydream when several hands grabbed her and pulled her inside. Kagome was met by three pairs of inquiring eyes.  
"So what happened?"  
"Give us the details!"  
"Spill it Kagome!"  
"Eh.....what makes you think anything happened." Kagome nonchalantly walked over and took a seat in the recliner. Putting on a cool exterior in hope of avoiding the one question she knew would arise.  
"What makes us.....Kagome.....we saw your show outside. You two weren't exactly touchy feely yesterday." Yuka examined her friend closely, hoping Kagome would reveal something through her expressions.  
"Well after you guys left, Inuyasha and I talked, er....yelled. I ran outside into the blizzard." Kagome stopped her story as Inuyasha entered, laddened with firewood. "and he saved me. Her eyes locked on to his for a brief moment. Both their eyes flashing a heated passion that was building up. Instinctively she placed her hands to her stomach and looked away, a small hint of a blush on her cheeks.  
Their reactions didn't go unnoticed by Yuka. The other two high school girls were swooning as the long haired hanyou entered and went about stacking the wood. Registering Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha, Yuka knew there was more to the story. Wanting to hear all of the story, Yuka decided she would have to be blunt. "So you two had sex then?"  
**CRASH**  
Inuyasha fell into the neat stack of wood at Yuka's curt and surprising question. "I can't believe this girl is so forward.' He turned his head to the perverse girl staring back. His eye twitched uncontrollably as he watched her look to Kagome then back to himself, waiting intently for an answer.  
Kagome went pale as she stared at her friend.'That's a rather personal question. But Yuka was never one to worry about modesty, she's always said what's on her mind. But this is a bit much.' She looked over at Inuyasha as he started to restack the firewood, his eye twitching occasionally. She slowly looked to her friends then a thought struck her. "Hey you guys. I'm gonna need your help." Yuka crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch, obviously peeved that Kagome blew off the question. Ayumi and Eri on the other hand were curious and staring at Kagome to tell them.  
From Yuka's actions, Kagome knew her friend wasn't about to drop the subject just yet, but maybe she would get a little time before answering. "Anyway.....Inuyasha and I want to get married before we go home to Tokyo." She watched as Yuka's eyes went wide while Eri and Ayumi's swelled with joyful tears.  
"Oh Kagome....we're so happy for you." Ayumi and Eri ran over and gave her a tight hug.  
"Hey....EASY!....You don't have to squeeze the life out of her." Inuyasha scolded the two hyperactive girls. Unknown to him his actions got a raised, questioning eyebrow out of Yuka.  
"But Kagome, why so soon. Why not wait until after school gets out?" questioned Eri as she released a gasping Kagome.  
After regaining her breath she cast a quick glance to Inuyasha as he put the last few logs away. "After all this time, we figured we Might as well get married now." Kagome then gave her friends a cheerful smile.  
Yuka sat quietly listening and watching. 'She has to be....why else.' She remained leaned back on the couch as he casually put her question into words. "So how far along are you?"  
**CRASH** 


	12. Modern Times Indeed!

Chapter 12  
Once again Inuyasha had fallen in to the wood pile by this girls blunt questioning.  
'Eeeeep!' Kagome searched franticly for an answer or an excuse or anything. "I.......uh......I.....don't-"  
  
"ONE DAY, there are you happy. Now stop bothering her like that."  
  
Every girl in the room stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes at his sudden outburst. Inuyasha had been trying to save his mate from the verbal assault of her friends, but from their reaction it seemed he had added fuel to the fire. He examined each girl carefully. Ayumi seemed genuinely happy for her friend, a smile from ear to ear. Eri looked a little hesitant but after the initial shock wore off a small smile spread acrossed her face. Yuka on the other hand was cal and collected, her face held no expression and her eyes were closed as if in thought. 'This girl is creepy. She reminds me of Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha then directed his attention to his mate as she sat in the chair, completely stunned, obviously surprised by his statement. He then went about restacking the woodpile, for the third time in several minutes.  
Kagome sat silently as Inuyasha's words sank in. 'He just blurted out that I'm pregnant, to everyone. My god, what am I going to do now.' Kagome's attention was diverted as the sound of her friends voices called out to her.  
"So your pregnant, WOW!" exclaimed Ayumi.  
"Are you ok with this?" questioned Eri.  
"Of course I'm ok with it. We love each other and this child was conceived from that love." Kagome smiled warmly as she placed her hands to her belly. "I'm very happy about this baby and about marrying Inuyasha...in modern day tradition too."  
  
The silver haired hanyou smiled as he listened to the conversation behind him. 'I'm glad she's happy about it. Most humans wouldn't even get close to a hanyou out of fear and full youkai tried to not even talk to hanyous as they found us more repulsive then humans. But this strange Miko from the future is slowly changing that.' Inuyasha's smile grew as he thought about the young raven-haired girl and her ideals. The conversation at hand brought him out of his reverie.  
"Modern traditions, what are you talking about?" asked Eri with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well..... according to youkai customs it's....well....um....I'm not sure but-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind her.  
"KEH! You've become my mate and you don't even know when or how." Inuyasha noticed the blush that was starting to tint her cheeks red and scoffed at her. "The male in the relationship has to take into consideration the requirements for his mate. After that he has to follow the steps, which are: protection, friendship, trust, love. After achieving all the steps, he makes his intentions know. He then claims her and marks her in several ways. It's pretty much the same procedure for the females. By the point of loving, the two are practically mates." Inuyasha bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Kagome's head. "So by youkai customs we've been mated for a while. We just didn't consummate it until recently. I understand that Kagome's traditions are different, so I agreed to go threw with them." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and chest from behind. "As long as my family is happy." Inuyasha started to laugh softly. "KEH! never that I would say 'my family'."  
Kagome raised a hand to his arm and squeezed it affectionately as she thought about the Inu youkai's words, smiling.  
Yuka watched the interaction between her friend and the young half youkai.'All this from that stupid game. DAMN am I good. At least now we don't have to listen to Kagome complain about her two-timing boyfriend' Those thoughts brought a few questions to the front of her mind, so she decided to ask while she had the chance. "I have a few questions for you guys, is that ok."  
"Shoot!" exclaimed Kagome happily.  
"First, if Kagome is only one day pregnant, how can you tell. Even today's modern test you need to wait a week?"  
"I'm half dog youkai, I can tell when my mate conceives." Inuyasha said with a smug smile.  
"Ok, next question. Kagome, what do you plan to do about school?"  
"Well I guess I have several months before I start showing, so I could continue to attend and graduate. That is if my husband will let me return." Kagome cast him a knowing glance, as he put a hand on her shoulder and mumbled something about discussing it later.  
"Good. Now, Kagome's mentioned several times about this other woman in your life. What do you plan to do about her?" Yuka directed her question toward Inuyasha.  
"Other woman?" Inuyasha asked, a bit confused.  
"Ya, the once dead miko."  
"Oh, Kikyo." He said quietly. He knew by now that were Kikyo was concerned he needed to choose his words carefully, so as not to hurt Kagome. "She's just that, dead. Once we defeat Naraku, she can rest in peace."  
"I meant, where Kagome is concerned." Yuka stated as she rolled her eyes.  
"What's to be concerned about. Kagome is my mate for life and I love her more than anything. If Kikyo tried to compete against her for my affection, Kikyo would loose before she even got started." Inuyasha felt Kagomes hold on his arm tighten. He looked down and saw a huge smile was on her face.'I wish I was in front of her so I could see all of that bright smile.' Inuyasha was brought back to reality by Yuka's voice.  
"Alright, one last question. What can we do to help with the wedding?" Yuka was now smiling warmly at her friend. Her cool exterior gone, replaced by a bright and bubbly one.  
Inuyasha's face faulted at the girls sudden change in mood. 'Oh well, at least she isn't as creepy as Sesshomaru now.'  
"Oh wow, lets see there's.......wait.....why don't I order a pizza then we can plan, ok." Kagome entangled herself from her hanyou and ran to the phone.  
"What's a 'piz-za'?" Inuyasha asked the other girls from his seat at the back of the chair.  
"Oh its so good! It's a bread with sauce, cheeses, and meats, then baked. You'll love it." Eri explained excitedly.  
"Ohhhh..." Inuyasha said quietly.  
Kagome returned to her seat with a pad and pen. "It it'll be here in half an hour."  
"Half an hour! It takes longer to roast a rabbit." exclaimed Inuyasha in surprise.  
"Welcome to the modern world Inuyasha." Teased Yuka as she stuck out her tongue.  
"Ok, let's get started. It's going to be really small. Just us and you guys, ok. So....Eri I want you to take care of the dress and that type of stuff. Yuka....I want you to find a priest with a very open imagination and to take care of the photos. My mother would kill me if her only daughter got married and there weren't any pictures. Ayumi... you have the biggest job of all. Your brother still works for the government, right?" Kagome saw her friend nod and continued. "I need you to talk to him and get some kind of ID for Inuyasha. ok everyone got it." Kagome said happily.  
"Um Kagome, what colors do you want?" questioned Eri.  
Kagome sat thinking for a moment. A slight movement behind caused her to turn around and look. Inuyasha sat on the back of her chair staring at the fireplace trying to ignore the girls, even though one of his ears were tilted in their direction. Kagome then turned to Eri with her answer. "Gold and Silver!"  
Eri smiled at her answer and nodded, knowing wee her inspiration had come from  
"Um....Kagome we have a problem."  
"What Ayumi?"  
"We need a birthplace, a birthday and a last name for Inuyasha."  
"Oh your right, well I guess we just assigned ourselves homework." Kagome giggled softly, then started to ponder on the info for her future husband. ~******~ 


	13. The Silver Warrior!

Chapter 13  
After eating their fill of the pizza, everyone was relaxing and thinking up Inuyasha's life for the future world.  
"Hey, Inuyasha where were you born." questioned Eri, a bit curious.  
"At my father's castle in the western lands."  
"Uh..... Yah....That won't work....let's see, some where in the west so how about Kyoto and it's fairly large to loose someone, if need be. So how old are you?" Ayumi questioned as she took notes.  
"Um.....20 if you don't count the 50 years I was sealed to that damn tree." He answered, with his eyes almost closed as if tying to give a dirty look at the one who did it to him. "DAMN her!" He growled quietly.  
Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him as she spoke into one of his fuzzy ears softly. "But it worked out for the best, don't you think?" She knew he still hated the idea of being stuck tot he Goshimboku Tree but did he ever stop to think that if he never was, that he probably would have used the jewel to be human, hence they never would have net. She had to force out a smile at that thought snuck in yet again.'If I had never met Inuyasha, my life wouldn't be as hectic, but it wouldn't be as adventurous and fun. And I doubt I could love anyone else as much as I do him. It's as if we were meant to go together. Salt and pepper, fire and air, yin and yang. So different but one can't exist without the other. Despite all his flaws, I don't think I would have fallen in love with him without them. I sure do love-' Kagome's daydream was cut off when a pair of hands captured her the wrist.  
Inuyasha pulled her around himself and into his lap. After placing a hand on her back. He placed his other hand to her stomach. he smiled at her as his eyes drank in her beauty. 'I thought she was beautiful before, but now that she's my mate and pregnant, she's just radiant.' His eyes flicked with unused passion as he whispered back. "Yes....defiantly for the better."  
"Ackhem....."Ayumi gave a fake cough to get their attention. When they both looked at her with a small red tinge to each of their cheeks, she continued. "Yes well, if your 20 that would put you born in 1980, so lets see.....how about April 5th. Same day as one of my cousins. She's really wild so I thought it would work for you too."  
"KEH, don't matter to me as long as we get those papers." Inuyasha stated like he didn't have a care in the world. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and chest and pulled her closer against his own chest. "Ok, fine. You were born April 5th, 1980 in Kyoto......but now we need a last name. I don't suppose you would want to be called Yasha Inu.....would you?"  
"Uh....no.....not particularly. Yasha Kagome doesn't sound right." Inuyasha answered her before taking the last slice of pizza. "Hey Eri...you were right about the pizza. It is great."  
Eri watched amazed as he finished the slice in three bits. "He he....told you. Now......a name.....a name......I got it.....Ginsenshi.....'Silver Warrior'. What do you think?" Eri grinned with a huge smile, proud of her idea.  
"Ginsenshi Inuyasha, sounds good. Ginsenshi Kagome....yep defiantly sounds good, think so?" Kagome tilted her head back against his shoulder so she could look up at him.  
"I don't see the point, why do I need a last name, can't I just be Inuyasha?"  
"That would have been fine 500 years ago, but today, there are so many people and families, we need to narrow the searching field a little bit. Besides you would only use it on this side." Stated Yuka.  
"Fine, Ginsenshi, it is."  
"Good, I'll call my brother in the morning and see what he can do. Hey Kagome....won't your mom be mad about this, I mean her not being at he wedding and all?" questioned a concerned Ayumi.  
"Most likely, but she would be even more made if she found out I was pregnant and not married at the time. Besides, knowing my grandfather, it would be easier with them not around. You know...after all these years, he still sticks those useless wards on Inuyasha's forehead. At least this way they can't stop me from marrying the man I love." Kagome raised her hand and gently caressed the right side of his face, looking up at him with full, loving, brown eyes. She wanted to lean up and kiss him passionately, but hospitality for her friends kept her at bay. Forcefully she looked away a little sad at al the people in the cabin.  
Kagome's actions didn't go unnoticed. "Well I think we should be going." Yuka said as she got to her feet. "We've got a lot of things to do so if we don't see you tomorrow, we'll see you the next day."  
Inuyasha stood up, pulling Kagome with him so she was standing in front of him. Kagome watched friends ready themselves to leave. "Ok, well see you later. Ja ne!" She waved goodbye as she walked them to the door and watched them walked down the path to Yuka's car.  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief when Kagome closed the door. 'Now's my chance.' He thought quickly as he practically lunged at her. In a matter of seconds he had Kagome in his arms bridal style, and walking toward the bedroom.  
"Inuyasha.....what are you doing?"  
"What I've been wanting to do since this afternoon." ~******~ 


	14. A New Form of Osuwari?

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
        He walked over and gently placed her on the bed. He then sat next to and delicately removed her sweater and pants, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. He looked over her cram colored skin reveling in her lovely curves. He then placed a finger on her cheek and slid his claws over her skin, trailing first to her lips then down her neck. "My mate!" he whispered softly as he continued his trek. His claw then traveled through the valley between her breast down to her abdomen, where he placed his whole palm and whispered "My child!" He then leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and on both cheeks before lingering above her lips to whisper once more. Not even a breath away. "My life!" he then captures her lips finally, enjoying the soft, sweet, intoxication of them.  
  
*For this part you have to go to my site at http://white-moon.com Sorry everyone*  
  
In one quick motion he had pulled against him with one hand while the other pulled the blankets up around them. He draped his right arm around her waist as she rested her head on his chest, looking up at him. He took his left hand and stroked her hair. He stared down in to her eyes that reminded him so much of that chocolate stuff she would give to him or Shippo. he continued to play with her bangs as he spoke. "Only one round tonight Koibito. I want you to get some rest. You didn't get much last night." He watched her nod in agreement but there was a faint frown to her face. "Oh ya and Kagome.... Not that I mind being 'sat' like that.....but promise me you won't do it again until our child is born. I don't want to risk anything, ok."  
  
        Kagome nodded before she whispered to him. "Hai, Aishiteru, Inu....yasha!" She then fell asleep against his chest. A faint smile upon her lips.  
  
        "Aishiteru, Kagome. I love you too!"  
  
~******~ 


	15. Fun, Then Friends

Chapter 15  
Kagome was awakened to a ringing in her ears. She sat up and looked around the room quickly. 'Why is my head ringing? Wait.... That's not a normal ring. I'm spending way too much time in the past, it's just the phone.....The Phone!' Kagome leapt from the bed and ran to the living room to answer it.  
"Moshi Moshi?.....Ohayo, Yuka.....Hai, we're doing fine.....No no we behaved, well sort of.... Betsu ne....Anyway..... Oh ok....Are you sure?....Ok.....Hai.... Ok see you then....Ja ne!" Kagome hung up the phone and stalked back to the bedroom. She noticed the clock on the nightstand read 7:49am. "It's still early. I'm going back to bed!" She climbed under the covers and snuggled into the warmth. A pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled her against the hard muscled mass behind her.  
"So what was that about? questioned Inuyasha s he leaned over and started to nibble on her ear.  
"Ummm......Yu....Yuka called to say....that they were.....busy in town...... and that they would see.....us in a....a....few days.....You know, it's rude to ask a question.....then start doing that.....don't you." She let out a loud gasp when she felt his right arm reach up to fondle her left breast while his left hand traveled down to play with the folds between her legs, very carefully of course.  
"Since we won't have any visitors for a few days, shall we explore my limits." Inuyasha asked as he trailed kissed and bits down her neck and shoulder.  
"H...Hai!"  
  
~******~  
Three days later. A silver haired hanyou and a raven-haired human were cuddled up together on the couch watching TV. The girl was counting on her fingers and thinking aloud.  
"So far you're up to 13. If I hadn't gotten tired, who knows how many more." Kagome placed her right hand to her forehead and pretended to faint, falling back across her lover's lap. She smiled lovingly up at him then placed both her hands to her stomach, overlapping his one large hand that he had placed there the moment they sat down. "It's a good thing I'm already pregnant. We'd go broke on condoms at the rate you go." She started to giggle quietly as she thought about a shopping cart full of nothing but those embarrassing boxes.  
"What are Con-drums?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her giggling, flushed face.  
"Oh...right, you don't know about those. They're a form of birth control. There made of some kind of plastic, I think. Anyway a guy puts it on his...um....thing and they prevent the man's seed from getting into the woman. Although they're not 100% effective so there's still a chance of pregnancy, but its not as high as going with out."  
Inuyasha looked down at her with shocked, wide eyes. "Are you saying you wanted me to put something on my dick?"  
"Well if I hadn't gotten pregnant that first night I would have probably asked you to. At least until we got home and I could get some pills." Kagome shrugged as she told him as if it was a matter-of-fact problem. "But since I'm now carrying our child, it doesn't matter, right?" She leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek then jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Before she cold even round the couch, Inuyasha had caught her by the wrist and pulled her down to him.  
Somehow he had managed to maneuver himself so when he pulled her down, her back would be on the couch and he would be over her. He pinned both her wrist to the couch as he glared down at her. "What kind of kiss is that for your mate." He gave her a sinister grin before placing a feather light kiss on her lips. "There....that's better." His evil grin grew when he saw her glare back at him. "See it's not nice is it?" He then placed a real, long, loving kiss on her lips. **THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome broke the kiss and looked at the door, then sighed.  
"It's probably your friends, you should go answer it." Inuyasha reluctantly climbed off of her and helped her up. He then relaxed against the couch and started to watch TV.  
Kagome opened the door to find her three friends. "Konnichi wa, Minna!"  
  
They all shuffled inside and said their greetings. The four girls moved into the living area ns took their seats. Kagome next to Inuyasha (of course), Eri next to her. Ayumi sat next to Eri and Yuka sat in the recliner.  
Eri started in with her new first. "Well my brother did some research and found out a records building in the Kyoto province burnt down so we stuck you there. Its a lot harder finding papers on someone if the records are gone. Anyway my brother sent me the appropriate papers yesterday. Its official your Ginsenshi Inuyasha." Eri handed the manila envelope to Kagome then looked at Inuyasha. "Ano...can you read and write, a few things need to be signed."  
  
"Of course I can write, I was taught when I was three. Just give me a brush and ink and I'll sign." Inuyasha told her as he crossed his arms in an I'm-all-that manner.  
"A brush? No one uses a brush anymore except in art class. We use pens and pencils." Ayumi explained to Inuyasha, causing his Ego to shrink a little.  
"Don't worry I'll show you." Kagome smiled and winked at him.  
Ayumi was the next to give her information. "Ok well, I figured you'd do a western style since your parents aren't here, so I found a dress and got all the goodies so you two can have a nice small wedding. The stuff is back at the hotel." Ayumi grinned and gave Kagome the victory sign (or peace), then giggled a bit.  
Everyone then turned to Yuka and awaited her info. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, Then sighed heavily. "Do you realize how many priest are away on vacation right now. It seems like all of them let for the warmer climate. Anyway I did manage to find one minister available but her only had one time open so I had to take it. It's the day before you go home."  
"What! On Christmas Eve, that's in two days!" Kagome shouted before she leaned back against the couch. "Well I guess it can be Inuyasha's Christmas present to me, getting married on Christmas Eve." She looked up at him and smiled. "You do remember Christmas don't you, I explained it a couple years ago, I even brought you guy's presents."  
"Ya I remember. So what else needs to be done?" questioned Inuyasha as he looked to each girl.  
"Just get you two to the altar on time. It's at 3:00pm, we'll pick you guys up around 11:00am. That should give us enough time to get you ready." explained Yuka. "So any ideas on how you're going to tell your family about the marriage and the baby?"  
Kagome looked at Yuka with extremely large eyes, then turned to look at eh fire. "I have a few."  
  
~******~ 


	16. One Eventful Day!

Chapter 16  
"Christmas Eve! My wedding day! Gosh, I'm so nervous." Kagome placed her hands to her stomach in hope of calming the butterflies or the child, whichever one was causing the problems. She stared out the church window at the lightly falling snow. The landscape was already a pure white with blemishes of green and brown from the pine trees. Everything was under a blanket of snow and it looked absolutely beautiful. Kagome felt another flutter in her stomach, so she started to rub her hand around in small circles on the silk fabric at her gown. "Shh.....little one....calm down, be nice to mommy on her big day, ok." She then felt something being placed on her head. Kagome looked up to see Ayumi placing the veil on her head.  
"It's almost time."  
"I know. I still fell like I'm in a dream......Has anyone explained to Inuyasha what he's suppose to do?" Kagome asked Ayumi, a little worried what her dog-boy might do.  
"Daijobu! Yuka is explaining it to him right now. Don't worry, this is your day. It will be perfect. You deserve it." Ayumi smiled at her friend then gave her a quick hug.  
Eri opened the door to the chamber and whistled upon seeing Kagome. "Ok you two.....it's time."  
  
~******~  
Everything about the ceremony was a blur. As soon as she entered and saw Inuyasha in a black tux, everything else went out of focus. 'How I made it to the altar and managed to say 'I Do', I'll never now.' They were now in the middle of taking photos. Kagome was having a hard time keeping her attention anywhere else but on her new husband, but from what she could tell, he was having the same problem with her.  
From the moment Kagome had entered the room, nothing else mattered. She was in a white dress trimmed with silver and pearls. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her ebony hair a dramatic contrast tot he silky white fabric. After seeing her like that, he had almost completely zoned out. 'I still don't know how I managed to remember everything Yuka had said. Well it's over, and I won't have to do it again.'  
"Ok that should be enough photos." Eri smiled as she started to take care of the camera.  
"Eri, I can't thank you enough for finding this dress. It's absolutely gorgeous." Kagome thanked her friend as everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"No problem. My cousin owns a Bridal Boutique. She said you could have it, after I told her you situation. But you have to give her your soul as payment." Eri winked and gave Kagome a hug.  
"HER SOUL! NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled at hearing what the dress cost.  
Eri walked up and bonked him on the head. "It was a joke you Baka. She just want Kagome to help with publicity, you know get the word out. that and if this child is a girl, you have to plan her wedding through my cousin.  
Kagome smiled from ear to ear and nodded. "Tell her thank you and I'd be happy to help and go to go through her in the future."  
Inuyasha relaxed at hearing it was a joke and that Kagome was ok with it. "Ok so now what do we do." He asked as he stared at the group of girls in front of him.  
"Well it's late, and it's your wedding night, so we'll take you home." Yuka winked at them. "I figured we'd have a reception once we get home and tell your family."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let me go get changed and we can leave."  
  
~******~  
Early the next morning, Kagome busied herself with packing. She was standing by the bed looking over the three suitcases, she had bought one for Inuyasha when they had gone shopping the first day here. Now she was scanning them to make sure she had everything. She was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and there was a quick nibble at her neck.  
"Settle down, Tsuma. I can smell your nervousness and fear. It's not good for the pup." Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling at her neck.  
"By the way....Do you plan on waking me up like that every morning?" Kagome tilted her head to look at him.  
"If you want me too.....Gladly."  
"Looks like I need to set my alarm for an hour earlier then huh." She giggled then placed a quick kiss on his lips before going back to packing. "Ok I think thats it." Kagome closed the cases and asked Inuyasha to haul them over to the front door. She then went about looking over the house, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She turned to look over the cabin once more, this time for memory. 'So much has happened since coming here. Inuyasha showing up, my friends learning the truth, Inuyasha and I finally coming together, the baby, the wedding. It all seems like a dream. IF this is a dream, I'm gonna hunt down what ever youkai put it into my head and kill it.' Kagome then turned and looked at her husband. It was still odd seeing him in modern clothes but she still though he looked gorgeous.  
"KEH! What are you looking at, let's get going, Yuka is waiting." He grabbed the bags and exited the cabin.  
'Nope, it can't be a dream, he's never rude in my dreams. This is definitely reality.' Kagome turned out the light and locked the door behind her. She slowly walked to the car, leaving the past behind her, and walking toward her future, in an ironic sort of way 


End file.
